


The "Stuck" in Stucky

by Metalbvcky



Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky
Summary: “If this thing kills me, it’s on both of you,” Sam said, the only one without gloves at the moment.Steve looked between Sam and Bucky. “On three.”“One...two...three!”Like a grenade going off, the shield popped out soon as a metal vent cover fell from above. A blur of black and purple collided into the hard metal with a thump, the sound deafening.“Stark,” Clint groaned in pain, not a single dent in sight despite all odds. “You need to tighten your vent covers, man.”Bucky scoffed, first to recover from the avalanche. “Jesus, Clint! That’s the third time this week!”--The time Steve bought Bucky a vintage car for his birthday but as a joke, just to get back at him for something.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820515
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned this fic _at all_. While writing the third oneshot for Buchanan Med + a Team Cap Halloween fic, I found an amazing Stevebucky Volkswagon [fanart by **Kayaczek!**](https://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/631846128298688512/metalbvcky-sweethaleia-metalbvcky) On the reblogged post, I wrote a tiny mock up of what this would become. And it turned out to be a little over 2k. Plus, I have a _second_ chapter to go with this. It's going to be...wild. 

Still in his Captain America uniform, Steve unbuckled his shield harness with a sigh. Four or so hours later, the team had defeated yet another round of space creatures. He half-heartedly tossed it into the backseat of a mint green 1972 Volkswagen Beetle. 

Not too far behind, Bucky cursed to himself while fiddling with a piece of shrapnel stuck between the metal plates of his arm. Steve walked around the car after managing to fit the shield into the small trunk. It took a handful of minutes but it definitely wouldn't be going anywhere. 

Grunting in discomfort and frustration, Bucky raised his flesh and blood hand. “I’ll drive.” 

Steve nodded, he wouldn’t dare argue since he felt so worn out from fighting off an angry mob of aliens. Slipping a nap in sounded far more appealing to him than being the one behind the wheel. Granted, the limited space made sleeping rather difficult but he’d manage. Nothing was worse than sleeping in a tent during a heavy outpour. 

A gigantic sigh of relief followed with a long metal plate sliding back into its rightful place. It popped right back out like a vending machine refusing a dollar bill. “Damn it,” Bucky hissed, hitting it a few times with a closed fist. “Tony’s gonna have one hell of an earful outta me. I’ve lost count of how many times it’s done this.” 

The top of Steve’s knees bumped against the glove compartment. Stretching his legs out hadn't worked. “Listen, Buck, if you’d consider his offer about making you a new arm, we could—” 

Bucky whipped his head over, the fast movement resulting in a muscle pop. “You know the reason behind my argument.” 

“Yeah, but still,” Steve said as Bucky turned the key in the ignition. For such an old car, it ran pretty well all things considered. 

Bucky hesitated to reply but when he did, it turned Steve into a softhearted puddle of goo. “I've thought on it, Steve," Bucky said, avoiding a large pile of rubble in the middle of the broken up concrete road. “Repairs can be made but despite its faults...” Bucky shrugged, mumbling an incoherent thought.

Therapy had been a great big help for Bucky's recovery process. Over time, he became more comfortable in his own skin. Though coming to terms with everything brought a new complication, an odd one at that. Bucky’s metal arm issue wasn’t the most complex problem in the world as Steve originally thought. 

When Tony pulled Steve aside and mentioned surgery, he already knew Bucky would be against it. As predicted, Bucky declined the offer and stayed firm with his decision. Rightfully so, because what more could anyone expect from an ex-brainwashed assassin? No one should relive decades worth of trauma, especially Bucky.

When Bucky confessed his feelings on the matter, Tony and Steve’s initial thoughts came to a screeching halt. Neither of them toyed with the idea much less considered it. 

_Bucky had become emotionally attached to his arm as if it was a baby blanket._

Steve had felt a mix of emotions. Shock, confusion, surprise. But it dawned on him once he'd taken enough time to reflect. He cherished every single inch of Bucky and made his love known. It was like second nature. Every chaste kiss and feather light touch. Their legs tangled beneath the sheets on lazy rainy mornings. Whenever they were alone, Steve was Bucky’s safety blanket. 

Plus, Bucky had odd attachments to things. A pencil from Steve’s childhood, given back from the Smithsonian. Steve’s faded old rusty dog tags. Not Bucky’s but _Steve’s_ thick wool sweater. 

Most of all, the vintage Volkswagen Steve bought as a gag gift for Bucky's birthday. It cost an arm and a leg but the used car dealership snapped him a deal and it was all thanks to being Captain America. Not that money was a problem anymore. 

But why had he bought a used car? Because Bucky wouldn't quit nagging Steve whenever he took his motorcycle out on a spin. Or, his worn out, ' probably would break down within the next month,' motorcycle as Bucky called it. 

Steve thought they’d laugh it off and sell it by the following week but that would be too easy. Soon as Steve walked Bucky outside, those emerald green eyes had so much life in them like never before. It hurt far too much to tell Bucky it was all a measly prank. Forget the old married couple banter. If Bucky was happy then Steve was happy. 

Months later, Bucky’s mood and overall happiness improved. He even told Steve to think about repairing the motorcycle. Heck, Steve might attempt to do it himself— alright, who was he kidding. That thing was going to the nearest scrap yard. 

The silence shattered, pulling Steve out of his head. He lifted his gaze to the world’s brightest smile shining back at him. “I’m comfortable with the way it is.” A thin layer of dirt and grime covered Bucky’s bunched up cheeks. “All thanks to you, Stevie” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile back. "Hey, no matter your choice, I'll be with you every step of the way." 

Neither of them could fit very well in the cramped space. Only in these types of situations made Steve wish he still had his small body before the serum. Minus all the heart problems, asthma, and other illnesses of course. Funny after all these years, Steve’s body and muscle mass were slightly larger than Bucky’s. 

The seat reclined far as it would go. Steve pulled his legs up and wrapped both arms around them. Finally, a somewhat comfortable position. He’d give Bucky the world just to see him smile.

Steve pressed his cheek against the cool glass window. “Hey, Buck?” 

Bucky kept his eyes on the road, slightly tilting his head to the right. “Hm?” Steve already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it anyway. “Don’t think I’ve asked, but exactly why do you love this car so much?" 

Such simple words echoed the small enclosed space. “It reminds me of you.” Two heartbeats away, mere inches between them. “Of the little guy who could fit right between my neck. Of the guy in the blue tights who fought for me, who believes in me. You, Steve.” 

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Steve’s breath hitched, emotions flooding inside his chest. The sensation resembled drowning into thin air. Whatever he expected hadn’t come close to the solace of Bucky’s soft-spoken statement. 

“I um,” Steve cleared his throat, adjusting in his seat for the hundredth time. “Wow. I don’t know what to say to that,” he laughed and met Bucky's eyes, a gloved hand combing through his tangled hair. 

Bucky clicked his tongue and winked. “An ‘ _I love you_ ’ would do.” 

“Buck,” Steve continued to laugh and from the corner of his eyes, the yellow light turned red. 

Perfect timing. 

Not giving a care in the world for the amount of filth, Steve leaned forward and cupped Bucky’s face. Their lips met, a firm yet sweet chaste kiss. Steve brushed a thumb over Bucky’s grimy cheek, they needed to shower later on anyway. 

“Love you too, punk,” Bucky said and dived back for another short kiss before the light turned green. 

Steve playfully squeezed Bucky’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know.” 

The short nap only lasted a little less than twenty minutes but long enough to get by. Steve would much rather head straight to his and Bucky’s shared floor than sit in a conference room for half an hour. Team banter was common between mission debriefs. Sometimes Steve took part in the shenanigans. Though today his post-mission body clock told him to shower and cuddle up next to Bucky in their large comfy bed. He’d figure out how to sneak out early, one way or another. 

The underground parking garage intended for helicarriers seemed comical for a small car. Sam, Natasha, and Tony stood waiting nearby, a good amount of distance from where they parked. Clint was nowhere in sight since he usually went on a snack run post-missions.

Tony leaned against the wall with both hands in his stained jeans pockets. The Ironman suit still as a statue beside him. His lips moved, making a snarky remark. 

Maneuvering himself out of the cramped position, Steve placed one foot on the ground. His other leg was still laying sideways on the floorboard. Sighing, he reached back to grab his shield harness and tossed it over his shoulder. A pained grunt passed Bucky’s lips. Steve took solace knowing he wasn’t the only one struggling.

Steve slammed the door shut once he extracted himself out of the car. Not exactly made for two super soldiers, that was for sure. “You good old man?” Bucky grinned, taking the liberty to unlock the truck so Steve could heft the shield out. 

“You’re older than me, jerk.” Steve’s upper arm muscles strained as he added more force to budge the shield. He pulled at it again, the act similar when he'd tried picking up Thor’s hammer. 

Sam walked over and heaved a long drawn out sigh, loud enough to be heard from a mile away. “The things you get yourself into, Steve.” 

"No shit," Bucky laughed. 

“What took you so long?” Tony shouted across the way, voice echoing the walls.

“We took the backroads ‘cause Stevie needed his beauty sleep,” Bucky yelled back. Soon as he did, Natasha rolled her eyes with a shake of the head. Knowing her, she probably thought they had been up to other things. 

“Don’t just stand there, Buck,” Steve said through gritted teeth. 

Bucky tightened his gloves before gripping the shield along with Steve. “How’d you even get it in here?” Bucky cursed and stumbled back, boots scraping against concrete. “Thought you usually put it in the backseat.” 

Steve huffed, giving it a round of yanks to loosen it further. “Didn’t want it bumping into me while I got my ‘beauty sleep,’ as you put it.” 

“Sam, get over here.” Bucky stepped aside and made room for Sam to grab hold on the far right. 

“If this thing kills me, it’s on both of you,” Sam said, the only one without gloves at the moment. 

Steve looked between Sam and Bucky. “On three.”

“One...”

“Two...”

“Three!”

Like a grenade going off, the shield popped out soon as a metal vent cover fell from above. A blur of black and purple collided into the hard metal with a thump, the sound deafening. 

“Stark,” Clint groaned in pain, not a single dent in sight despite all odds. “You need to tighten your vent covers, man.” 

Bucky scoffed, first to recover from the avalanche. “Jesus, Clint! That’s the third time this week!” He inspected the area with an ungloved hand, picky about any little scratch or bump. “Watch where you’re crawlin’ up there.” 

Sam brushed imaginary dust off his pants even though he seemed to be the cleanest of the bunch. “Oh okay, so we’re just gonna ignore the time when you fell on the roof of _my_ car,” Sam continued, “or the time when you tore the steering wheel out.” 

Bucky crossed his arms, a slight frown creasing the corner of his mouth. “That’s different ‘cause I was still brainwashed and shit.” 

“Alright, good point,” Sam said, mirroring Bucky’s stance. “But what about three months ago when you spilled that large chocolate milkshake on the leather seats of my SUV?” 

“That was an accident!” Bucky leaned forward, his face inches from Sam’s. “You made a sharp turn and the flimsy cup slipped outta my hand!” 

"But then you made it worse by bringing out a water hose." Sam shook his head back and forth, humming with disappointment. "It took weeks to get the water damage repaired." 

Beside the car, Clint raised a hand up in the air. “Injured person here,” he said, not able to pull Sam or Bucky out of their argument. 

Shield covering his chest because he too was a heap on the ground, Steve sighed and grimaced. The dirty and hard concrete floor was unpleasant beneath his sore limbs. “Make that two.” He pushed the shield off. “Sort of.” 

Magic words. Bucky dropped the subject and within three strides, he kneeled right next to Steve. “Oh, babydoll, I’m sorry. I got distracted.” Bucky ran his hands all over Steve, patting his chest and arms with a careful touch. “You’re not hurt, are you?” 

Steve grasped a part of Bucky’s dark uniform to pull himself up. Bucky kept a hand on Steve and wouldn’t let go, even after getting to his feet. 

“I’m fine, Buck.” Surprised, Steve’s eyes widened when soft lips pressed against his. He gasped throughout the long and hard kiss, eyes fluttering shut as the moment dragged on. 

Tony gagged and covered his eyes. “I’m going to have nightmares,” he mumbled. “Come on lovebirds, we don’t have all day. Fury’s gonna breathe down our necks if we don’t show up soon.” He clicked a button on his phone, the Ironman suit flying off to its destination. “And when I say us, I mean me.” 

Bucky looked over his shoulder. “Stay a little while longer and you’ll—” "Bucky,” Steve sighed through a short chuckle. “Don’t say that in front of Tony or anyone while they’re within earshot, much less when I’m around.” 

“Sorry, I couldn't resist,” Bucky said. 

Natasha emerged from where she’d been watching the whole thing go down. “You boys are a trip.” She turned to Clint who curled up in one part defeat and one part laziness. “And for once, I don’t mean you.” 

Steve heard the familiar click of the trunk behind him. Leave it to Sam to be the responsible one for picking up behind them. “My ma used to tell me the same thing.” 

Bucky made a chorus of hushed coos. “Yeah,” he whispered, voice soft and gentle. 

The moment passed in silence. Clint finally stood up with the help of Natasha. They headed toward the elevator but Sam stopped halfway, grabbing everyone’s attention with a clear of his throat. 

“Seriously?” Sam looked between the car and Steve and Bucky. “How am I supposed to tell my niece that Captain America and his lover drives _that_?” 

Bucky burst into laughter and bent forward with hands bracing his knees. Cute silent little giggles causing Steve to join in too. _Oh—_ oh my god,” Bucky choked out. “I didn’t realize how absurd it is ‘till you said it.” 

Steve held onto Bucky’s arm to keep himself from falling over. “Well, I’ve been meaning to tell you—” Another round of laughter overcame him, strong enough to feel it tickling in his stomach. “I uh—” Tears of joy caught in the corner of his eyes. “I bought it as a joke.” 

Tony clapped his hands and laughed so hard until he started to wheeze. “Wow, I’d never guess that one. Didn't think you had it in you to pull something like that off."

Their laughter was so contagious Clint and Sam joined in. Natasha wore her familiar smile, she was laughing on the inside. 

“A joke?” Bucky playfully shoved Steve. “You _little_ punk, better be glad I love it so much or I’d figure out how to get us even.” 

Sam snorted and settled his fit of laughter down. “Now that I'd like to see.” 

Bucky glanced at the car before making eye contact with Steve, a devilish grin on his face. “Maybe I will.” 

“Oh really?” Steve matched Bucky’s grin, oblivious. “Go easy on me then because I might come up with something else by next month.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Bucky said, a wicked laugh. 

Tony whispered into Sam’s ear. “Capcicle here is _clueless_.” 

Steve inhaled through his nose and straightened his back, looking between everyone in the elevator. “Do you guys wanna get shawarma later tonight?”

Clint rejoiced with a sharp shout. “Stark’s paying!” 

Tony groaned and swiped a hand over his forehead. “Of course I am.” 

“I want my own share of shawarma tonight too,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, _only_ for Steve to hear.

A shiver of excitement ran down Steve’s spine. He stiffened and closed his eyes. A short intake of breath caught in his throat. “Buck—” The car, the look in Bucky’s eye, and the so-called ‘shawarma.’ It all pieced together. 

_Bucky wanted to get railed into next week in the backseat of the car._

Steve really needed that shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, a cliffhanger BUT I HAD TO. *evil laughter*
> 
> Bucky spilling a milkshake into Sam's car is inspired by [this classic Cowchop video](https://youtu.be/VE711-wWd6Y?t=1036) lol. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr about how Steve and Bucky's car adventure will go down: [Metalbvcky](https://metalbvcky.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cleaned up the original summary because boy was that a mess. Also forgot to add this to my crackfic series so it should be fixed now. I'm not gonna mark the series as complete just yet (never know when my brain will go off course) But I really wanna be done with writing crackfics, for the most part, because I feel like it's bogging me down. It's time for me to move on with more serious stuff. Like that kidfic I wanna write SO BAD but I need a plot first to do so lol. (Buchanan Med comes first, I love that series!!) 
> 
> I will admit, I am not the greatest smut writer of all. For someone who reads a lot of it, (hardcore too if you ever snuck a peek at my bookmarks) I'm still not there when it comes to writing it lol. Humor, Hurt/comfort, fluff, and domestic stuff are more of my jam. Though it takes practice. My early sickfics (from like, 5 or so years ago) weren't exactly the best, and now years later, I feel happy with what I write. I hope to feel confident with my smut writing someday. I dream of that day. 
> 
> I'm hoping my 'Team Cap Halloween Road Trip' fic will be about 8-10k which will come out on the 31st. Bucky's POV in Buchanan Med is coming soon(ish) but first, Halloween!! I think we all need it because no parties or anything will be happening this year. (please stay inside and social distance/wear a mask)

Shawarma with the team had been short and sweet once the mission debrief concluded. Soon as Steve jumped in the shower, Bucky followed not too soon after. A little rest in their big comfy bed lasted only for a handful of hours. Because of course, Bucky made plans after a long eventful day.

Here they were, sneaking out in the middle of the night like two rebellious teenagers. Someone had to put a curse on that car. Steve just knew it with the way things were going lately.

“Seriously, Buck?” Steve wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly. The garage always seemed colder at night for whatever reason. You'd think Tony was far rich enough to get a heating unit for this part of the tower.

Neither of them bothered to put on anything heavier than a pair of thin sweatpants and matching shirts. Bucky wore one of Steve's too tight t-shirts, claiming it helped him sleep at night. Steve wouldn't argue, any bit of undisturbed sleep counted as such.

Bucky flung the passenger side door open and crawled inside, backwards on all fours. “Don’t give me that look.”

Steve took in Bucky's sprawled out position  hesitantly , wondering how to tackle such an absurd task. Each option led him back to square one. Climb inside and hope for the best.

Steve smirked, knees brushing against Bucky’s thighs where he straddled him. “What look?”

“You know the one,” Bucky said, shimming out of his pants at an awkward angle. Right to the point, with no underwear on at all. “And close the damn door, it‘s freezin’ out there.”

_Slam._

“Ow,” Steve hissed in pain as his head collided against the ceiling roof, an annoyance more than anything. “Why are we doing this again?"

Bucky slipped a small bottle of lube out of the center console, thumb lifting the cap open with a click. “You love me, that’s why.”

Lube now in Steve’s hand, he poured a generous amount on his fingers. “Now that I do.” Steve leaned down and gave Bucky one long loving kiss.

With a single finger, Steve brushed over Bucky's tight ringed muscle. He slipped inside, up to his knuckle. Deep enough to force such sweet delicate moans out from Bucky's mouth. “That’s it, sweetheart.”

Beautiful as a landscape painting, Bucky’s face morphed into blissed out pleasure. “Oh, oh fuck,” he moaned and bit his bottom lip, music to Steve’s ears.

One finger turned into two then three. Bucky kept moaning out a littery of curses throughout Steve's fast pace of pumping in and out. Clothes now removed and thrown about, Steve hefted Bucky’s legs up and laid them over his chest. Folded in half,  literally because there was no other room for them to go or move.

“Steve.” Bucky outstretched an awaiting hand and Steve immediately laced their fingers together.  Even back in 1930 something Brooklyn, they always held each other's hands during their most intimate moments.

“S’good Buck, doin’ so good for me,” Steve said, lining himself up, a condom wrapped around his hard arching cock. Not that they needed protection since they both had the serum. But Bucky said he didn't want his precious leather seats ruined. As if there wasn’t a cigarette burn on the right hand side corner.

Bucky pressed their lips together right as Steve bottomed out, he stilled, only to drag the moment out. “You better start movin’ or I’ll do the work for you.” He was holding his thighs up, looking to and from at their cramped up position. There was hardly any space between the front and back seats to do so. “Not that I have a choice here.”

“Hey, your idea. Not mine,” Steve said between a long breath,  slowly building up a gradual steady pace.

Bucky gave his hard leaking cock a couple of short strokes with a flick of the wrist. A full body shudder overcame him. “God, Stevie.”

They exchanged hushed words throughout what they liked to call ‘tender lovemaking.' Time passed in a haze. Hard and rough fevered kisses threw in the mix of their soft moans.  Bucky held onto Steve amongst his hard thrusts, nipping the underside of his neck at the exact angle he loved.

Steve’s warm breath ghosted the shell of Bucky’s ear. It only took a dirty phrase to make Bucky come right on the spot, spilling all over his bare chest. Steve chased his release and soon he too came with a groan. ' _Bucky,_ ’ slipped past his lips, voice rumbling deep in his throat.

Breathing heavy with sweat coating their bodies, Steve stared right into Bucky's eyes. “I love you,” Bucky said, fingers combing through Steve’s hair.

“Love you too,” Steve breathed through his nose during a lazy but solid kiss, hard enough to take the wind out of him.

“Mhm, now pull out punk. My legs are startin’ to fall asleep.” Bucky shook his right leg as a matter of fact. “Wish when you were still small.”

Steve laughed, at times he does sort of miss his pre-serum days. “Yeah, that’d make this so much easier.”

Horror struck Steve, face pale as a white sheet like he’d seen a ghost. “Buck, I’m stuck.”

Steve looked over his shoulder. During the heat of the moment, he’d forgotten to take off his sweatpants completely. They had to be the tightest pair he owned too. One bottom hem bunched up inside the upper edge of the closed door, waistband up to his lower calves. The other was the exact same way. Only it got stuck at the very bottom where he'd moved his knee to the floorboard. At least he'd been at a comfortable enough position when he fingered Bucky open.

Bucky snorted. “Well if that isn’t a brand new sentence.” Leave it to him to find the situation funny. “ Seriously, get up.”

Steve pushed up on his forearms and wiggled his legs around, no give. “Bucky, I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” Bucky said with a shove. Bad idea, Steve’s forearm collided directly on Bucky’s crotch. “Shit, off, off!" Steve scrambled back up and uttered apology after apology. "Way to crush a man’s dick.”

Steve reached back for the door handle only to stumble over Bucky, face down against hard chest muscle. “Okay, new plan.”

Bucky cocked a brow. “What?”

“Open the door on your side.”

Bucky threw his head back with a broken up laugh. “And fall out?” He scoffed. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighed his name out slowly. “I won’t let you fall, never again. Here.” He wrapped both arms around Bucky’s middle and lifted him up to a somewhat sitting position. Well, literally sitting on his dick. “Now open the door.”

Bucky snaked his metal arm up Steve’s back, pulling him closer. “If you say so.”

It went surprisingly well, Bucky hadn't fallen out like he thought he would and Steve managed to give his legs some breathing room.

But that would be far too easy.

“Scoot back some,” Steve said, pants finally removed for once and for all.

Bucky wore a displeased face, flesh hand gripping the passenger seat headrest. “I’m not putting my naked ass on the cold concrete floor.”

Steve suppressed another sigh. “Buck, you’re making this harder than it should be.”

“Really?” Bucky tilted his head, long strands of hair falling off his shoulder. “Cause your dick begs to differ.”

Mentally rolling his eyes, Steve tried to scoot back a little himself. If you want something done, do it yourself and in this case, Steve was the one to do so. “Come on. Grab onto the ledge of the roof and pull yourself up."

“You’re right,” Bucky said, grounding his heels into the seat to lift himself up. “This was not a well thought out idea.”

Steve tsked, shaking his head. “You think?” They both groaned in unison when Steve finally, _finally was_ able to pull out.

“Yeah.” Bucky wiped himself clean with his discarded shirt, messing it all up. Steve sure as hell wasn’t giving his shirt to Bucky. “But I have a book on sex positions so we’ll figure out something for next time.”

_"What? Next time!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who reads my stuff: I love you and will forever cherish whenever someone leaves a comment. ❤
> 
> [Metalbvcky](https://metalbvcky.tumblr.com)


End file.
